gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Moonstone
Rainbow Moonstone is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Pearl. Appearance Rainbow Moonstone has a pale blue complexion with short, poofy, light blue and yellow hair. She is very tall and slim. She has two eyes with a more defined upper eyelid, and blue irises with black pupils. She has a pointy nose and a small smile. She has four arms, two on each side of her lanky torso. Her gemstones are embedded on the center of her back and her forehead. She wears a light navy top with an upside-down light blue triangle that has a big, white star in the center. She has a large, yellow ribbon around her waist, which leads to a small skirt which then leads to a large, translucent, yellow waist cape. She has long legs that have light blue shorts and open-toe, open-heel, mid-shin length socks that have a pink diamond located on the lower front of them. Personality Rainbow Moonstone is described as graceful, elegant, and ethereal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146512736477/ Abilities Rainbow Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Jeremejevite. * When fused with Ice and Rose Quartz, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Ice and Amethyst, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Ice and Sapphire, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Jasper, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Spear Proficiency: Rainbow Moonstone is able to summon Pearl's spear and it is assumed she is able to wield it in battle. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Rainbow Moonstone has control over Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis. ** Flight: She can use her hydrokinesis to summon water wings and fly. Relationships Steven Universe Rainbow Moonstone is very ungraceful, overprotective and defensive when it comes to Steven. She'll forsake anything she's doing at the moment if she feels he needs her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146520019142/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Rainbow moonstone is technically a variety of labradorite. * Rainbow moonstone is usually colorless with a blue or, in rare cases, it may have a rainbow-colored sheen. * Rainbow moonstone deposits are found in Canada, Australia, India, Madagascar, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Russia, Sri Lanka (Ceylon) and the USA. * Rainbow moonstone is a member of the feldspar group, which makes up approximately 60% of the Earth's crust. * Opaque rainbow moonstone is mostly cut en cabochon to maximize its attractive adularescence. The orientation of the cut is important and an appropriate height will achieve the desired sheen. Transparent stones are faceted. Large transparent gemstones command high prices because they are rare. Gemstones Gallery Rainbow Moonstone.png|Rainbow Moonstone with Lapis Lazuli's water wings and Pearl's spear. Rainbow Moonstone Height.png|Rainbow Moonstone's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Interpretations